


Cover art for "Honeypot" by cleo4u2 and xantissa

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Honeypot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Honeypot" by cleo4u2 and xantissa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honeypot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619602) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> On tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2B_T-eF).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
